Kill until they die
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Beni and Evelyn's love.
1. Ride of a lifetime

"_**Stabbing Westward - Haunting me"**_

**Egypt - 1926**

"Wait for it."

The group of twenty or so odd people all gathered around the steep slope of sand that lead into the vast uncharted desert. Some were on horses, others on camels. Evelyn feeling sore and exhausted, rubbed the sides of her smooth legs and swatted a fly that buzzed close to her face. This journey was taking forever…she never thought they would make it. Looking over at O'Connell, she saw his gaze was serious long with the thin weasely man who sat on a horse beside him. Staring at them she felt confused, why had they all stopped.

"For what?"

Evelyn finally asked, her voice partly nervous.

"We're about to be shown the way."

Just then dawn touched the sky making a beautiful golden reflection across the sparking crystal sand. Within seconds the blur of heat settled and slowly the ruins appeared in the distance. It seemed as though it had been hidden all this time. Evelyn gasped at the beautify as the image focused out.

"Hamunaptra…"

Evelyn softly said to herself.

"Here we go again."

O'Connell said. Then before Evelyn could even think, everyone charged in the mad dash to reach the ruins first. Horses and camels screamed and everyone began yelling and racing down the steep sand. So much noise built the excitement in Evelyn as she began making her camel go faster by the call her father had taught her as a little girl. Holding on tight, she pulled back and felt the camel galloping at full speed. Excited she rode faster, a huge grin spread across her face as she held onto the saddle. Thinking to herself, she hoped her parents were watching her from heaven. She had finally found her adventure. Gaining speed, she rode beside O'Connell who gave her a very amused look. Feeling slightly silly, she blushed at him before the camel went even faster. In the distance she heard her brother laughing and calling her name.

She was in the lead.

The only woman here, and beating all the stupid men who made the five hundred dollar bet. Trying to hold on tighter, the camel began jumping as it ran.

"Oh!"

Evelyn cried out, she was up ahead…everyone in the distance. The sand felt so uneven underneath the camel and the closer she got, the more rocks she saw. Trying her hardest to slow down, she felt as though she had no control. Panic began to build in her as she tried pulling back.

It was no use.

The camel started to tilt from her unbalanced weight and she knew within seconds it would buckle from underneath her and have her fall right over and be trampled. Terrified, she clutched onto it as it began to sway. Shutting her eyes, she bit down on her lip praying she wouldn't hurt herself.

The camel was about to crash down the path that lead into the ruins when…

She heard a horse beside her, then a hand gripping her hand.

"Here!"

Evelyn opened her eyes and saw the young Hungarian man reaching for her. Too scared to grab onto him, she held onto the camel for dear life.

"JUMP!"

The man screamed before pulling with all his strength, within the blink of an eye Evelyn was pulled perfectly onto his horse as his camel buckled down. Evelyn watched it stop so sudden that it nearly fell over. Shocked, she gripped onto the man who saved her and looked over at her shoulder at O'Connell and the other following behind. Shouts and wild excitement building as they rode in. Her camel was quickly running behind them, now balanced and running smoothly. The horse felt completely different, it had been years since she rode one. Wrapping her arms tight around the man's waist, she buried his face in the back of his shirt.

Moments later they stopped.

She heard the Americans begin to laugh and yell. Everyone circled around the opening of the fallen ruins and looked amazed. Evelyn finally opened her eyes and looked. Just then one of the Americans rode over, a smirk on his face before playfully slapping O'Connell on the shoulder.

"Looks like we won the bet!"

"I wouldn't say so…both parties of our team arrived here first."

"Bull!" "It was our horse, we won fair and square!"

Another one of the Americans yelled laughing. Rolling his eyes, O'Connell mumbled something about talking about it later. Right away everyone began getting off their horses and setting up. Evelyn looked around, she couldn't believe it…she was finally here.

"Are you okay?"

Evelyn then saw her arms were still tightly around the man who had saved her. Embarrassed she loosened her grip before sitting back. The man moved lightly and looked over his shoulder.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Thank you…so much…"

Evelyn stumbled over her words before the man grinned.

"Always a pleasure to help a beautiful woman like yourself."

Evelyn blushed before the man held out his thin tanned hand.

"Beni Gabor, guide for the Americans."

"Evelyn Carnahan…person who was on the right side of the river."

Beni laughed.

"You saw that?"

Evelyn nodded, for some strange reason her stomach had butterflies and her palms were sweating. He wasn't an attractive man, but he had saved her. Both smiled at each other before O'Connell came over, his eyes serious.

"You okay?"

He offered his hand for Evelyn to get down. Right away she snapped out of it.

"Ummm, yes."

"Nice move Beni, good thing you moved quick…would of shoved you off your horse if you hit me again with that thing."

He pointed towards Beni's whip. Beni looked down at him before grinning.

"What can I say O'Connell…I needed those hundred dollars."

O'Connell rolled his eyes before taking Evelyn's hand and helping her off.

"Go to hell Beni."

Both began walking away before Evelyn looked over her shoulder. Beni was watching her, a small smile on his face. Evelyn turned back, wondering why she felt so funny.

"Know him for somewhere?"

"You don't even wanna know."

O'Connell said before taking her to the others.


	2. Mirrors, money, and religon

"**Ennio Morricone - Regan's Theme"**

_Evelyn sat underneath the tent O'Connell and the others set up and shaded herself from the blazing sun above. Workers and diggers walked about as yells and laughter were hears around the different parts of the ruins. Evelyn had never felt so excited before in her life. She knew her dreams were finally coming true. All these years of reading about the place…and here it was. Softly humming to herself, she polished one of the mirrors._

"_What are those? Special ancient mirrors?"_

_Evelyn heard his thick middle Eastern accent and looked up. Standing there, hands jammed in his pockets, he squinted before Evelyn smiled up._

"_Special ancient Egyptian mirrors?."_

"_And what do they do?"_

_Beni took a seat underneath the hade with her, right away Evelyn felt tense, but in a strange good way. Smiling she kept rubbing the metal._

"_A neat trick, you'll see."_

"_And what brings you here?"_

_Evelyn looked over at him._

"_Long story, but my brother and I found a map that lead here, I've always been fascinated with this stuff…that's why I became a librarian."_

"_You're a librarian?"_

_Evelyn nodded._

"_In Cairo, I work at their museum of ancient history."_

"_And you found O'Connell to show you the way?"_

_Evelyn looked down before smiling again, nodding she kept working on the mirror before glancing over at him. His features were very thin and dark. A small stubble of a mustache grew above his lips and he looked as though he spent more then a few nights out on the street. Taking his red Fes off, he revealed curly dark hair. _

"_I heard you here as well?"_

_Beni slowly nodded, playing with his hat, not making eye contact._

"_I'm sure O'Connell told you all about me."_

"_Actually he hasn't, how long did you serve?"_

"_Nearly seven years before running out, this was one of the last places I fought."_

"_Why here?"_

_Beni shrugged._

"_Just happened to be where it took place."_

"_And do you feel the same way about it?"_

"_I don't know, I do believe it's cursed land…but I never did see anything."_

"_Are you a religious man?"_

_Beni looked down at all the different chains he wore, laying against his opened shirt. Softly making a whinny almost sort of breath laugh he shook his head._

"_I believe to keep an open mind in many things. What about you?"_

_Evelyn set down the mirror before looking out at the land._

"_I guess I don't believe in anything unless I can see it or touch it."_

_Beni raised an eyebrow suspired _

"_Is that so?"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, you just didn't strike me as that kind of person."_

_Both locked eyes for a second before Beni looked away._

"_Are you looking for treasure like the Americans?"_

_Evelyn looked out again at the beautiful day._

"_I really don't know…I'm looking for something all right, maybe there isn't a name for it."_

"_Faith?"_

_Evelyn smiled at Beni before he dug into his front pocket and took out a handful of dried raisins._

"_What some?"_

_Evelyn was somewhat amused before reaching over and taking a few. Both smiled at each other as they ate underneath the shade before Beni laughed._

"_So I guess we have to decide who gets the hundred dollars."_

"_Don't you mean five hundred?"_

"_The Americans and O'Connell are still arguing about that, we have to decide whoever gets the hundred…do we split it."_

_Evelyn laughed._

"_Why me of course."_

"_What?"_

_Evelyn laughed again._

"_It was my horse, I saved you!"_

"_Please, a lady should always be counted first…didn't you know?"_

_Playfully she threw a raisin at him as both laughed. Just then Jonathan walked up waving her over._

"_I guess I better go."_

_Evelyn stood along with Beni as he helped her lift the mirror, their hands slightly touched each other before Beni let out a small nervous dry laugh. Evelyn took hold of the mirror thanking him before walking away. Beni watched as she joined Jonathan._

"_Hey what are you doing with the thief anyways, he's with the other guys."_

"_Thief?"_

"_Yeah O'Connell was talking about him, I guess Beni is a real sneak."_

"_That isn't nice to say about somebody you don't know."_

"_Yeah well, if I were you I would stay clear…"_

_Evelyn sighed carrying the mirror before joining the others. Putting ropes down they began working on going down into the tomb. Talking with the others, Evelyn enjoyed the warm sunlight hitting her face. Smiling as she walked about, she couldn't wait to light the torches and go inside. Talking a mile a minute, she went on and on about the stories and fact she had read over the last twenty or so years._

_Just then somebody tapped her shoulder._

_Turning around it was Beni again._

"_Your about to go under?"_

_Evelyn smiled, squinting from the bright sunlight._

"_Umm, here this is something I got from the Americans, I thought you might like it…"_

_Beni handed her a medium sized piece of leather rolled up before nervously smiling and turning away. Evelyn watched him somewhat puzzled before opening it up. There she saw a small tool kit. The gesture was beyond kind, in fact nobody had even given her something like this before. Something she was interested in…something she liked. Looking at all the metal tools and brushes, she glanced over at O'Connell who was rolling his eyes._


	3. I know when to say no

"Well there's only four of you, and fifteen of me…it seems to be your odds are against you O'Connell."

Evelyn stepped forward before slowly lowering the guns, she glanced over at Beni before turning towards O'Connell.

"Come on children, if we're going to play together we must learn to share…there are other places to dig."

Evelyn locked eyes with O'Connell before having him nod and lower his gun. Turning, she looked at Beni and smiled. Even if he had stolen the tool kit from Burns, it was still a nice gesture. Turning away with the others, they decided to go down another level.

Later that evening, Evelyn sighed looking at the fire. Warden was dead. Running and screaming one second, dead the next. They all supposed it was a heart attack.

"What do you supposed killed him?"

"Did you ever see him eat?"

O'Connell came sitting by their fire.

"It seems that our American friends had a little tragedy of their own as well."

"What?"

"Five of their diggers got…melted."

Evelyn felt her stomach toss as Jonathan wrinkled his nose.

"What caused it?"

"Salt acid, pressurized salt acid…some Egyptian booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed…"

Just then a wind blew by, nearly making the fire go out. The three of them looked down, chills running down their spines. Evelyn then snapped out of it rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, you two!"

"What, you don't believe in it?"

"No, I only believe in things I can see and touch."

"Well let's see what our friend Warden believed in.

Jonathan began digging through Warden's bag before yelling and bringing up his hand. Evelyn and O'Connell jumped.

"What is it?!"

"A broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

Jonathan began to drink, as Evelyn's eyes drifted towards the camps. Watching from a distance, she saw Beni talking with a few of the Americans. Sighing she turned back around before they heard the sound of horses. Right away the three jumped up.

"What is it?"

"Stay here."

O'Connell handed Evelyn his shotgun as she stood frightened with her brother. There she saw the same group of men who attacked their ship. There must have been thirty or so of them riding in on horses. Evelyn began running.

"Evelyn didn't he say to stay here!"

Looking around, screaming, yelling, and gunshots were fired. Evelyn saw that the men were attacking everyone, dressed in black and lighting fires on their tents. Nearly being run over by a horse, Evelyn screamed before hearing one coming behind her. Swinging around, without even thinking Evelyn snapped her eyes shut and fired at one of the men. Shocked, she dropped the gun and began running.

Then..

"GET THE WOMAN!"

One of the men screamed, a horse was coming up behind her. Darting out of the way last second, Evelyn fell to the ground hard and rolled over. Seconds later Beni dropped beside her, putting his arms around her and making her curl up underneath him. Evelyn cried as another horse nearly trampled them over. Hiding her face, Evelyn heard more yelling before it all went silent.

"Leave by sunrise tomorrow, or you'll all be doomed."

Slowly lifting her head, she coughed and felt sand in her mouth. Both Beni and her rolled over and looked as the rest of the men left. A few dead bodies laying around on the camps. Henderson walked up to the others laughing.

"There has to be treasure there, why would these guys try to protect it so badly?"

O'Connell walked forward, slowly shaking his head.

"No, there are desert travelers, water is their gold"

Burns walked over, shaving cream still spread over his face.

"Hey, how about at night we like…join forces."

Evelyn took a second, she felt dizzy and her head aches. Right away she looked at Beni. He had thrown himself to protect her. Looking just as shell shocked as he did, she faintly smiled.

"Looks as though I owe you twice now."

Beni rubbed his face before nervously laughing.

"And a hundred bucks."

Evelyn laughed before Beni's hand gently slipped on her thin waist, his eyes concerned.

"Are you hurt?"

Before he could answer, O'Connell came over and angrily pushed Beni away. Beni let out a little strained cry before he picked Evelyn up with his strong hands.

"Let go of her you slime!"

O'Connell then kicked Beni in the ribs. Beni held himself curling into a ball. Right away Evelyn couldn't believe it. Pushing his arms off her she shot him a look.

"Don't, he helped me!"

Kneeling down, Evelyn tried to help Beni to his feet. O'Connell watched annoyed.

"Well that's just great…"

He mumbled before walking off. Beni finally stood, his legs shaking. Evelyn looked him over, his lip was bleeding.

"Oh my…"

Evelyn took out her handkerchief and pressed it against his skin. Beni's cool shaded eyes glanced at her looking thankful.

"Your to kind…"

"Please, after what you did?"

Evelyn pressed the cloth harder against Beni's lips before both made eye contact. Evelyn yet again felt that strange feeling toss inside her.

"Would…you like to join me by the fire, my brother found a bottle of rum and I thought about getting as intoxicated as I possible can tonight."

Beni laughed.

"You drink?"

"From time to time."

Beni then nodded before he held the handkerchief against his lip himself.

"Yes, I think I had a tasting before I found you on the ground…that sounds nice."

Smiling, Evelyn slipped her hand into his, having no idea why she was being so silly and forward. Beni then pulled back the handkerchief looking guilty.

"I stained it, I'm sorry…"

Evelyn shook her head.

"It will come out, anyways keep it."

Beni looked suspired before tucking it in his back pocket. Right away all of the Americans, trying their hardest to get to their feet all looked at Beni and Evelyn and laughed.

"Look out Beni!"

They teased, Beni simply rolled his eyes before they came to the fire. O'Connell was nowhere to be found. Mostly likely putting out the fires and trying to cool down, Evelyn thought. Jonathan was sitting back at the fire before looking up. Evelyn knew that uneasy look in her brother's eyes.

"Beni, this is my older brother Jonathan, I'm sure you two have a lot in common."

Beni smirked before sitting down with her. Jonathan simply handed the bottle over smiling.

"Well, here's to the first restful night in the city of the dead."

Evelyn laughed before taking a sip. Right away her face said the whole story as the strong sour tasting liquor burnt her throat. Beni took the bottle next before looking at Jonathan.

"Sorry for the spitting…"

Jonathan waved his hand smiling.

"Please, at least it was good and aged, felt better against the face."

The three of them laughed as they continued drinking, O'Connell in the shadows watching.

A few hours later, Jonathan was past out by the now dimming fire. Beni and Evelyn stood together, now very drunk and giggling.

"Try a tight hook, bob your fist and mean it."

Evelyn felt uneven on her feet before swinging her fist right into Beni's open palm.

"Mean it!"

Falling backwards into his arms, she began laughing as they sat. Beni took another drink before passing it to Evelyn.

"We're going to feel amazing tomorrow morning."

Evelyn laughed before shaking her head.

"Unlike my brother…I know when to say no."

Beni looked at her amused.

"And unlike your brother, I just don't see why you're here."

"I know, I bet your wondering what's a place like me in a girl like this?"

Evelyn's words slurred as she waved her hands. Beni felt pretty buzzed, but wasn't far enough gone to start acting a fool. Evelyn meanwhile kept making him laugh as she went on. Here she explained her family history in Egypt and how she always wanted to see the desert land. Beni listened to her before Evelyn locked eyes with him, smiling.

"I'm going to kiss you now Beni…"

Leaning forward, both nearly touched lips when Evelyn past out right in Beni's lap. Softly laughing, Beni shrugged. He wouldn't take advantage this time. Slowly getting up, he bent over and pulled one of the blankets over to cover her. Gently kissing the top of her head he smiled before walking back to his own camp.

Before getting there, he past O'Connell who leaned against a rock smoking a cigarette. He began clapping, making Beni dart around scared. O'Connell walked out of the shadows.

"Looks like you're the one with the balls now, huh Beni?"

Before Beni could say anything, O'Connell walked away.

Standing there in the darkness of the night, Beni sighed before turning away.


	4. Ginger blossom

The next morning Evelyn found herself waking to a pounding headache. Shutting her eyes from the sun beating down on her, she muffled a groan and shielded her eyes. Right away footsteps were heard. Slowly looking up, she saw Jonathan who looked just as bad as her. Rubbing his bloodshot eyes he scratched his neck before smiling.

"What mother and father must think of us."

"What time is it?"

Evelyn said rolling over.

"Time to get up love, come on O'Connell is all ready down there."

Slowly sitting up, her head feeling as though only water was in it, she steadied herself before squinting. All of the bodies had been taken away, now everyone walked around this beautiful early morning. In the distance she saw a group of the Americans all sitting down have breakfast. Digger were carrying things and tending to the animals. 

Rubbing her temples, she glanced up at her brother before holding back laughter.

"I think I'll freshen up first, you going to do the same?"

Jonathan waved his hand.

"I'm headed for a nice steaming cup of coffee."

"On such a hot day?"

Her clothes all ready felt as though they were sticking to her body.

"Well I won that poker bet on the boat a few nights back, which entitles everyone from our group to have as much coffee and food as we like from the others."

Evelyn rolled her yes.

"Oh Jonathan…"

"Well I'll save you a cup, helps with the headache."

"Oh God…"

Jonathan laughed before walking away. Taking a second watching him, Evelyn then stood up, flexing her sore muscles in her legs before walking away from the camps, holding a canteen. After a few minutes she knew she was out of sight and hidden behind a few of the ruins. Hoping nobody saw her, she began to slowly undress. Feeling the heat blaze down on her, she opened the canteen and slowly poured water in her palms before rubbing them up and down her arms. Reaching down, she took out her ginger blossom scent she often carried with her and mixed it with the water. This helped the flies from not wanting to buzz around her, and kept her smelling nice and refreshed for the rest of the day. Thinking about a nice cold shower when they got back made her mouth water. Still her heart was so excited for what they were going to find today underground. All ready she knew they had the key to open…now they could finally see what was inside. Smiling to herself as she washed up, she remembered all those stories her parents would tell her as a child. Finally her dreams were coming true.

Just then…she heard a noise.

Freezing, her bare arms went across her breasts as she looked around.

Nobody.

Then she heard it again. Slowly walking a few feet, she looked behind one of the crumbling stone walls and saw Beni had his back facing her. His legs were spread a bit as he stood, and looked to be finishing using the bathroom. Hearing him zipper up, Evelyn froze as he began to turn. Before she could hide herself, he looked straight at her.

"Oooh!"

Evelyn cried jumping back, right away Beni snapped his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry!"

He quickly began walking away when Evelyn felt completely stupid, biting her bottom lip she rolled her eyes.

"Beni wait!"

Beni stopped before turning, Evelyn hid half of herself behind the wall. Looking out at him, she knew her cheeks must have been bright red.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me."

Beni avoided making eye contact, but for a brief second Evelyn knew he was looking at her naked frame.

Then…

"So you like spying?! Huh?!"

Evelyn screamed as O'Connell tackled Beni into the sand. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Bending down and grabbing her clothes, she quickly dressed as the men fought. Both Beni and O'Connell rolled around in the hand swinging punches. As soon as Evelyn knew she was covered, she ran over barefooted and screaming.

"Leave him be!"

O'Connell kicked Beni so hard in the ribs, Evelyn could of sworn she heard them breaking. Finally she flung her body down, hard into the hand and laid across Beni as a shield. O'Connell went to raise a punch before freezing. Evelyn's wide and scared eyes stared up at him. Beni barley conscience kept blinking his eyes as they rolled up in his head.

"Stop! Please!"

O'Connell stood up, still breathing hard. Evelyn looked up at him completely shocked.

"You do not own me, so stop acting like it!

She screamed, something so unlady like she never thought she would do in this lifetime. Still laying there, she stared up at O'Connell before he shook his head.

"Listen lady, Beni is slime…you'll find out sure enough."

Turning away, she watched as he disappeared into the ruins. Silence washed over the early morning air before she turned over. Beni was bleeding.

"Oh God…"

Her slender hands touched his face before he tried to sit up. Hissing in pain he touched a few cuts on his face, and then his sides.

"Are you okay?"

Beni slowly nodded, taking out the same handkerchief she had given him the night before. Dabbing it on his head, he began to take shallow breaths as Evelyn watched.

"I can believe he did that…"

"He likes you, that's why."

"Well that's one hell of a way to show it."

Beni gave a wheezy light laugh before sitting up better. Evelyn's fingertips danced across his face sighing.

"It seems like anytime we're around each other you get hurt…"

"Maybe it's a sign."

Evelyn smiled.

"I don't believe in signs…"

Turning away, Evelyn told him to wait before grabbing the rest of her clothes, boots, and canteen. Returning to him, she helped him wet the handkerchief and clean his cuts.

"I think he broke a few of your ribs."

Beni waved his hand.

"It is nothing, this isn't the first time O'Connell and I have fought."

Evelyn sighed.

"I don't think it's right to hold past events against somebody, I mean look how many times you've saved me."

Beni laughed again before Evelyn pulled him to stand. Taking a second, he looked uncomfortable in his thin pain before he began walking it off. Evelyn knew he was pretending it didn't hurt as much as it did. 

"I'm fine now, thank you."

"Oh to think I saved him…O'Connell is more of the slime in my eyes!"

Beni laughed again before squinting, in the distance the Americans were about to go under. Sighing, he glanced over at her.

"I must go with my group, will you be all right."

"I'm sure I can handle myself…yet again I'm so sorry."

The scent of ginger blossom filled the war air. Beni and Evelyn stared at each other for a moment. His blue eyes, her brown. Then…

He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. Evelyn was suspired and looked at him before he blushed and turned away. Quickly joining the others. Evelyn stood there for a second as the butterflies in her stomach became even worse. Smiling to herself, she touched the cheek he kissed before walking away.

Once she joined the others down below, it was much cooler and had an off dusty smell that hung in the air. Eyeing O'Connell, both shot each other looks before they went to open the tomb. Evelyn suddenly forgot about everything as she jumped back with excitement.

"Oh I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl!"

"You dreamed about dead guys?"

O'Connell raised an eyebrow before Evelyn glared at him…seconds later the coffin was opened.


	5. An act of love

Later that evening, O'Connell noticed that most of everyone was up above now. Sitting and relaxing as the desert cooled down. Most of them sitting around different camp fires that were set up. O'Connell's eyes scanned the different groups until he saw Beni. Grinning he felt his blood pressure rise. Deciding to make him as uncomfortable as possible, he walked right over. Moments later Jonathan joined them. Beni sat beside O'Connell, avoiding at eye contact as humanly possible. O'Connell smirked before breaking apart sticks, one of his many useful skills surviving in the desert for long periods of time. Something the army had taught him, something both Beni and him knew. Right away both began looking for rats. Jonathan wrinkled his nose as both men searched around. Somehow eating rats didn't bother them…they claimed to Jonathan that if he didn't know what it was he would most likely eat it. A few minutes later both O'Connell and Beni sat back at the fire with their rats on sticks. The Americans looked just as sickened as Jonathan before going on about the fancy jars they could. Making fun of the mummy Evelyn team had found.

"Look what I found!"

"Your in her seat."

O'Connell said in a flat voice to Beni as Evelyn came walking over. Her dress flapping behind her from the gentle wind. Beni gave a nervous laugh before O'Connell shot him a look.

"Now."

Right away Evelyn heard this as Beni slid over. Looking at O'Connell, Evelyn shook her head and joined Beni. O'Connell stared at the fire, holding the stick so hard it looked as though it was about to snap. Beni glanced at Evelyn before smiling and going back to what he was doing. Evelyn faintly smiled back at him before showing everyone the bug shells she had found.

An hour later everyone had eaten, now most of the fires were burnt out and everyone was asleep.

Accept Evelyn.

Sitting up, watching the ashes drift into the midnight dark sky, she sighed out loud. Poking the fire with a few of the used sticks she looked up at the stars and smiled. She was finally doing what she had always wanted to do…

But still there was something.

Beni.

Was she being a fool? She knew what kind of person Beni was, she heard all about him. Living on the streets, a run away, a thief, and a liar. Somebody that would only care about himself no matter what, not caring about who got hurt in the process.

Still, he had helped her. Been a complete gentlemen, and stuck up for her.

Was she being stupid? Maybe it was all just an act, maybe Beni was acting like any other man.

She couldn't get him off her mind. Never before had she felt so nervous before in her life. What was she doing? Glancing over at O'Connell and her brother sleeping, she sighed. She always remembered what her parents used to say. Do whatever makes you happy, that's the true meaning of life. Sitting there for an extra moment, she thought back at that kiss. Slowly getting up she went to him.

He was laying under one of the many canopies. His clothes still on, his eyes closed. Slowly walking over, hearing the crackling of the fire in the background, she came closer. Panic filled her right away. What was she doing? What would he think of her?

But looking down at his odd, yet striking face, she felt her heart begin to race.

Then…

He opened his eyes.

Evelyn stood there, almost ready to run when both locked eyes.

"Evelyn?"

He said slowly sitting up.

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest before feeling her insides shake. Looking around one last time she knew everyone else was asleep.'

"I'm sorry to wake you…"

Beni sat up before Evelyn slowly walked over and sat on the edge. Both smiled at each other.

"I was thinking how we only have another two days here…and how I probably won't ever see you again."

"And?"

"Well…It upsets me, and I don't know why."

Beni studied her face.

"Evelyn…I won't lie to you, I'm a thief…and I really only look out for myself, I've been living like that for years."

"Well you seemed to think of me the last few days, I mean nobody has ever done anything like that before for me."

"I don't want to lead you on…I'm not the kind of man that gives things up for others, I'm always on the run…you should be interested in a man like O'Connell."

Evelyn shook her head.

"Why? He isn't what I want…I can see what kind of person he is."

"I'm worse, I won't lie like I said…I have nothing to offer nor ever really will."

"I don't care about that…"

"The things I've done in the past…"

"Is in the past."

Beni and Evelyn locked eyes again before Evelyn leaned forward kissing him deeply on the lips. Leaning in, whispering, Evelyn said…

"I've never made love to a man before…"

"Never?"

Evelyn shook her head before Beni softly began kissing her face. Slowly he leaned her back and began unbuttoning her dress.

"Are you sure my love?"

"Yes…"

Evelyn began tossing her head back and forth, she had never felt anything like this before. Moments later she heard Beni beginning to undo his belt. Taking a deep breath she laid underneath him and knew this was it. She knew he had been clear with her. He wasn't going to change no matter what. But feeling his touch made her numb all over. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do this.

Seconds later Beni slipped himself in. Evelyn gasped in pain, her entire body growing stiff. Snapping her eyes shut in pain, she softly cried. Beni lifted himself a little, his eyes worried.

"My love are you okay?"

Taking a second, Evelyn opened her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes…"

"Keep going?"

Evelyn nodded before Beni kissed her. Keeping her eyes shut, she never felt so much pain in her entire life. Biting down on her bottom lip she began to feel him move inside of her. Evelyn laid down flat, trying to make herself relax as he began thrusting, over and over again in a steady pace. Holding onto him, Evelyn began to softly moan before Beni began lifting up his head and making a muffled noise. Seconds later Evelyn felt warmth and Beni had laid his head down on her bare naked chest. Gasping for air, sweat falling off them, Beni looked over at her before kissing her lips. Evelyn took a second, she was now a woman.

"Are you okay?"

Beni's arm slipped around her, bringing her in closer.

Evelyn stared up before smiling, holding back tears.

"That was beautiful…thank you."

Smiling, Beni lifted her hand and kissed it before letting her curl up beside him. Laying against him, she smiled before playing with his different chains around his neck.

She felt safe, she felt protected.


	6. You must not read from the book

"You'll need a key to open that."

Evelyn snapped awaked. She had been dreaming about what she told Chamberlain earlier that evening. Looking over, she saw Beni fast asleep beside her. His arm thrown over her side. Feeling him breath in and out, she smiled to herself. Had she really done this? She knew she was being crazy. Slowly she slid out of his arms and stood up, gathering her clothes and dressing. It was still dark out, most of the fires were out. Looking around she saw all of the tents were dark. Glancing at Beni, she then went over to Chamberlain's tent.

On her way back, she saw Jonathan coming back from using the bathroom. His eyes tired and drunk. Right away Evelyn quickly set the heavy book down beside her. Jonathan shuffled over.

"Hey love, trouble sleeping?"

Evelyn smiled.

"No, not really…"

Her eyes drifted over to Beni asleep a few feet away. Right away Jonathan looked Evelyn up and down before looking at Beni. His eyes disgusted.

"Oh Evie!"

"What?"

"Him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with him?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

Jonathan shook his head in pure disappointment.

"I thought you were better then that? He's scum Evie, he's rat who lies and steals."

"And that makes him any different then you how?"

"Oh please, you know what I mean…he's from the desert."

"So wasn't your mother!"

"He's just taking advantage of you, come on Evie I thought you were smart?!"

"This isn't any of your affairs, I've never judged you…no matter how many of those French whores you brought home, how dare you tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm just looking out for you…"

"Well I can take care of myself!"

Evelyn bent over, struggling for a moment before taking the book. Turning around she quickly left her brother and joined the camp fire. Jonathan watched her for a moment shaking his head before turning around and going back.

Returning, a few moments later she sat beside the canopy that Beni and her had slept under. Sitting down, getting just enough light from the fire, she dug in her pocket for the key.

"That's called stealing you know."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Beni was awake now, laying and looking across at her. Evelyn shook her head before opening the large metal book, which must of weighted thirty or so pounds.

"Yeah well as you and my brother would called it borrowing."

Beni slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes before throwing on his shirt. Seconds later he sat beside her.

"You sure you should be reading that…"

"Please, it's just a book…no harm ever came from reading a book."

Beni's eyes looked nervous before Evelyn glanced over and smiled.

"Tonight was…"

"I know."

Slowly getting up, dusting sand off him he winked down at her before walking away. Evelyn smiled before settling down and looking inside the book.

Seconds later…

"YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Beni snapped around from walking. He looked over at Evelyn who sat by the camp fire, the book of the dead in her lap.

Everyone right away began waking up.

Then…

One of the Americans pointed to the sky looking terrified.

"Locusts!"

There were thousands of them coming through the dark desert sky, coming towards them. Beni froze before seeing O'Connell and Evelyn's brother grab her hand, before he could scream her name they were running in the opposite direction. Beni tried running towards her but everyone was screaming and trying to escape. Those awful flying creatures buzzing around in dark clouds. Beni saw Chamberlain clutching the book now, completely covered in locusts. Over the screaming, he faintly heard him say.

"What have we done?"

Beni ran with the others into the ruins for cover. Taking a torch, Beni ran as fast as he could down the dark tunnels, trying his hardest to follow the voices.'

Darkness.

Beni was completely alone. Feeling his heart pound in his chest he looked around.

Then…

It appeared, Beni jumped back screaming…there he locked eyes with the devil. Slowly backing up against a wall, Beni fumbled for his chains and began to pray. Using them as a shield as the monster came closer and closer.

Finally…

"The language of the slaves…"

Beni snapped his eyes open, he felt his entire body shaking as the rotting corpse grinned at him.

"I may have some use for you…and the reward shall be great."

It opened it's hand and revealed beautiful gems and gold. Right away Beni felt speechless.

"Evelyn…"

He thought.

He could prove everyone wrong, give her the life she deserved while not being plagued by this curse. He could give her everything she ever wanted. He could be a different man.

All for her…

He thought.


	7. Face to Face

Evelyn paced back and forth in the hotel room the next evening. The sky was turning a beautiful sparking dark blue as she glanced out the balcony. In just the last couple of hours everything she ever read about was true. All of her belief was spinning around her head with guilt and terror.

"We must stop him from regenerating, who opened the chest?"

Henderson played with his glass jar.

"Well there was me, and Daniels here. Oh and Burns of course."

"And that Egyptologist feller."

Daniels said sitting in his chair, a scared nervous look spread across his face.

"What about my buddy Beni?"

O'Connell asked joining Evelyn, the sun was becoming covered by an eclipse. The entire city slowly falling into darkness. By this comment, Evelyn looked up at the sound of Beni's name. She became separated with him during the panic last night. She yelled for the others to wait while she searched for him but they didn't Jonathan tried to tell her that Beni most likely took off running the second things began to happen. O'Connell meanwhile said he was probably dead. Wherever he was, Evelyn wished he was with her.

"Nah, he scrammed out of there 'fore we opened the damn thing."

"Yeah. He was the smart one."

"Well yeah that sounds like Beni."

Evelyn glared at O'Connell before he walked towards the center of the room with Jonathan.

"We'll just have to find him before he finds the Egyptologist."

Evelyn moved forward when O'Connell looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

Evelyn said putting her hands on her hips. Right away O'Connell grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. Evelyn screamed, fighting against him before he threw her on her bed. Before she could stand he left the room and locked the doors behind him. Outraged, Evelyn slammed against the doors. He couldn't lock her up like this. She needed to help…she needed to find Beni.

A few hours later, Evelyn became exhausted by yelling and fell asleep in her bed. It was a hot muggy evening and Evelyn slept in her silk nightgown. Sleeping, she tossed and turned…thinking of Beni's eyes.

Then…

She dreamed he came to her, slowly slipping his clothes and taking her. Evelyn moaned in her sleep before she felt his lips on hers. Wrapping her arms around him, her eyes then opened.

She froze.

It was the creature, screaming just then O'Connell and the others opened the door. O'Connell screamed as the creature roared at him. Evelyn sat up, drawing her knees closer to her and watching completely terrified. Just then the piano in the background began to sound off, seconds later the creature screamed and vanished into a cloud of sand.

Evelyn sat there frozen.

This has to stop.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a back ally, the creature grinned over at Beni, it's eyes sparking in the moonlight. Beni stood there, unable to move. He was scared out of his mind. He know knew what it wanted with Evelyn…

"No…"

He softly said to himself, before he began to hear chanting in the streets. The creature forced him to walk and find the others.

What was he doing? He saw what this thing could do. How could he have been so stupid? This thing was pure evil and wanted Evelyn.

Moving forward, Beni's heart sounded in his chest.

Not Evelyn, not his Evelyn.

Before he knew it the crowd parted, and he came face to face with her.


	8. Run

"Beni?"

Evelyn slowly said as he appeared beside Imhotep. The thousands of followers stood around, their torches flicking in the warm night air. Evelyn couldn't believe it. O'Connell meanwhile shook his head, glaring at him. Perhaps everyone had been right, most of all O'Connell. Maybe all Beni would ever be is a lying thief that only cared about himself. He had been helping his creature as it took life's. Now here he stood, looking guilty with sad tried eyes.

Imhotep began to speak.

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine--forever."

Evelyn controlled her anger. Thinking of the night before when they made love, she felt betrayed. How could she have ever had feelings for him?

"For all eternity idiot."

Evelyn glared at him.

Beni's eyes dropped as Imhotep began to speak again.

"Take my hand and I shall spare your friends."

Evelyn stiffened, she looked at the handsome man's eyes smiling at her.

"Got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

"Well you better think fast, because if he turns me into a mummy…you're the first one I'm coming after."

Beni still stared at the ground, completely ashamed.

Evelyn then took a step closer before O'Connell pulled her back.

"No…"

He began to raise his gun when Evelyn looked straight in his eyes.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

Ardeth nodded in agreement looking at O'Connell.

"She's right. Live today--fight tomorrow."

Evelyn walked forward before Imhotep took her hand, feeling her entire book shade she was lead through the crowd. Moments later Beni followed. In the distance she heard the followers began to moan and gunshots. Evelyn snapped around struggling against Imhotep's grip.

"You said you would let them live!"

Imhotep grinned holding her tighter, just then Beni walked beside her. Evelyn gritted her teeth and slapped him right across his face.

"You bastard!"

Beni wouldn't look at her, nor tried to explain. Before Evelyn could scream again, she slowly began rising off the ground. Seconds later everything became a cloud of dust in which she flew around in. Screaming and trying to hold onto something, she went straight into the night sky.

Then…

She was flying straight into a sand dune. It was daylight now and a huge sandstorm was circling around her. Evelyn screamed along with Beni as they fell hard against the ground and rolled. Evelyn took a second to adjust to her surroundings. Blinking and coughing up sand she then wondered what had happened. Had it been some strange sort of magic that made them travel? How long had they been here? Were the others dead? Her heart pounding, she then began to hit Beni.

"Get off me!"

Beni quickly got off, still choking up sand and blinking it out of his eyes. Evelyn pulled on her dress before looking around. Slowly the sandstorm turned into Imhotep. She looked and nearly gasped.

They were back at Hamunaptra all ready.

"Oh God…we're back."

"Evelyn?"

Beni's hand slid on her arm before she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, you're with him you bastard!"

"Evelyn please understand!"

But Evelyn fought against him as he tried holding her by the shoulders. Evelyn kept kicking and screaming before Beni reached out and slapped her himself. Evelyn froze, completely stunned. Beni looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"Listen, I didn't kill anyone!"

"Yes you did, your with him…everyone was right!"

"He said if I didn't help him he would kill me!"

"That's no right to join forces with him you bastard!"

Evelyn then brought up her knee with all her might, bringing it between Beni's legs. Moaning and his eyes rolling back, Beni fell down hard as Evelyn tried to run. Imhotep stood on the front of the hill, arms spread wide and looking ahead.

Beni then grabbed her arm.

"Evelyn I didn't go anything, I swear…I never meant to hurt you, this is for us!"

"You idiot, you know what he wants!"

"He told me he just needs you there to bring his dead girlfriend back!"

"What do you think he needs me there for?!"

"I don't know, but he said after he brought her back from the dead he wouldn't need us anymore!"

"Who's body do you think will be used, huh?!"

Beni then froze.

"Wait…"

Evelyn rolled her eyes fighting him.

"You so stupid, you knew he was going to kill me, you knew it!"

Beni tried grabbing onto her.

"I didn't I swear, please Evelyn listen to me…"

Both shoved each other back and forth before the sound of a plane filled the air. Right away their eyes drifted up towards the sky. A smile spread across Evelyn's face.

"O'Connell…"

Beni saw this, feeling his heart break he tried to grab her arm.

"Evelyn, please understand I didn't know…"

"Let go of me!"

Evelyn kept fighting before Imhotep opened his mouth wide and a huge wave of a sandstorm began chasing the flying plane. Evelyn screamed under Beni's arms.

"Stop it, your going to kill them!"

Beni looked up at the sky squinting

"That's the idea…"

Evelyn then broke free of his grip, stumbling from the piping hot sand, she went over to Imhotep, completely terrified on what to do. Finally it hit her. Taking a second, she took a deep breath and took hold of the creature's face. There she shut her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

The creature looked stunned.

Then…

The sandstorm dropped for a moment, Evelyn turned away laughing as the plane tried to balance. Imhotep then saw this and anger filled his empty eyes. Roaring, an awful wind hollowed as he reached his arm out and stuck Evelyn down. Falling to the sand hard, she looked up as his mouth widened, almost large enough to swallow her up. Evelyn screamed before…

Beni ran up behind him and jumped on his shoulders. Imhotep fell forward before Beni looked straight at her.

"RUN EVELYN RUN!"

Standing up, Evelyn stared down at Beni for a moment and saw the honest truth in his eyes. Debating whether or not to go, Beni screamed for her to run again before she did. Hiking her dress up she took off screaming.

But within seconds, Imhotep was on her.

Darkness.

Evelyn woke up later, her eyelids fluttering when she saw a big ugly rat sitting beside her. Gasping, she turned over and screamed. Laying beside her was a corpse. She was in the ruins. Snapping her eyes shut, tears came.

"Beni…"


	9. Please don't leave me

Jonathan, O'Connell and Ardeth slowly walked through the hidden temple of treasures, millions of glittering pieces of gold, silver, and gems.

"Do you see…"

"Yeah."

"Could we?"

"No…"

"Could we just…"

"No."

The men started forward before Jonathan stopped, Putting his hand down in a pile of gold coins, he lifted his hand and saw it sparkle with falling pieces of gold, rubies, and pearls. Smiling he glanced over and saw the other men were gone. It would be awhile until they found the other book…in fact it might take a very long time. Wiping his hands on his slacks, he glanced out the other opening. It would only take him a few minutes, get a few bags and load as much as he possibly could. Grinning, he turned around and searched outside for a camel.

O'Connell meanwhile stopped looking behind him.

"Where's Jonathan?"

Ardeth held up his torch before shaking his head.

"Probably got scared, come on there isn't much time."

Meanwhile, Beni slowly limped back to the ruins. The creature had nearly killed him when he threw himself at him. Now his face and body bleeding, he began to loose strength as he stumbled underneath the blazing sun.

"Evelyn…"

He softly whispered under his breath. Squinting, he thought he saw her brother pulling a camel closer towards the entrance. Trying to keep on his feet, he walked forward, pushing though the sands.

Within a few minutes, he watched as Jonathan brought out his neck bag, dragging it on the ground and having some trouble on hooking it up to the camel's load. Breathing deeply, Beni thought he might pass out. Most of his wounds were open and bleeding onto the sand.

Jonathan then stopped, sweating before looking at Beni.

They locked eyes and before Jonathan could say anything he rushed inside.

Beni fell to his knees, reaching out.

"Please, don't leave me…we need to help her…"

Beni's eyes then rolled back into his head and past out.

Inside, Jonathan rushed back to where O'Connell and Ardeth were working on getting the second book out. Right away O'Connell shot him a look.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story old pal, got lost."

"Well help us, come on!"

Jonathan kneeled down and helped O'Connell and Ardeth walked forward, gun raised. Coming down the tunnel were Imhotep soldiers.


	10. My hands are empty

"Death…is only the beginning."

Evelyn softly said under her breath. O'Connell and Jonathan stood beside her.

They had won, the creature was now destroyed.

At that exact moment, Beni had gotten enough strength to get up and go into the ruins. Shuffling, and holding onto the walls, blood dripped down his head. The creature had hurt him…worse then he thought. Feeling dizzy, he stumbled down some stairs, into the darkness.

Then he saw it.

The room full of treasure. Standing there, he thought it was all in his head. Perhaps he was dying, or maybe he was seeing this from lack of blood. Rubbing his eyes he looked around in wonder.

Everything he had ever wanted was here.

For a brief second he thought of maybe just gabbing what he could and running. If the creature saw that he hadn't killed him he most likely would.

Then he thought of Evelyn.

Her beautiful big brown eyes, sparking up at him. Feeling a strange tug on his heart, he knew if he ran now his soul would forever he damned. He had finally found a person who loved him and saw past the fact he was a lowlife thief. She was the first person he had ever fallen in love with. He couldn't do this…not to her. Taking a deep breath he walked forward before feeing pains in his chest.

Leaning against the wall, he pressed up against a lever and slowly everything began to shake.

What had he done?

Panic rose into him as he jumped back, sand began falling from the ceiling. Running as fast as he could, he screamed for Evelyn's name. He had to get her out of here.

Just then, he ran right into O'Connell.

"Beni?!"

Beni slammed against him and hit the wall hard, right behind him was Evelyn and Jonathan. Evelyn's eyes widened as Beni gasped for air.

"Beni!"

She ran over and grabbed him, hardly able to stand on his two feet, blood began to blur his vision.

"What happened!"

O'Connell then grabbed Beni's shirt, pulling him hard up off the ground.

"What did you do!"

"Leave him alone, come on!"

Right away the four of them began running as fast as they could through the tunnels. Evelyn helped Beni, her arm around his waist. Seconds later they ran through the room of treasure. Jonathan sighed before Beni took one last glance at it.

He was trading all of this for her.

Soon the four of them rolled up the stone steps just in time before the walls closed for good. Running down the final tunnel as everything shook, they walked out into the blinding sunlight as rocks shook and the ground rumbled. Running to safety, they watched as the last of the ruins disappeared under the sands for good.

Silence then washed over them. Everyone stood there, gasping for breath as Beni leaned against Evelyn.

It was finally over.

Just then Ardeth appeared on his horse, a smile on his face.

"It is finished, my people will forever me thankful to you all."

Jonathan waved his hand.

"Oh it was nothing…"

O'Connell grinned as Ardeth rode away.

"Stay out of trouble…"

Evelyn then glanced at Beni, her slim fingertips touching his face. Blood appeared on them as she sighed. Beni tried looking at her, but he felt too weak.

"Evelyn I…"

"Shhh, It's okay…it's all over, you don't need to explain."

Both locked eyes before Evelyn leaned over and softly kissed him. Beni then pulled back, looking over her face.

"I have nothing to give you, my hands are empty."

Evelyn softly smiled before slipping her hands into his.

"Their not empty anymore."

Beni smiled back at her before she looked at O'Connell who seemed serious and silent.

"Thank you…"

O'Connell looked at her before nodding.

"I guess I just have to go home empty handed."

"Oh I wouldn't say that sport…look at this…"

Jonathan then revealed the two stuffed bags that hung on the camel, they were filled with sparking treasure. Everyone's eyes widened before Jonathan laughed and showed another sack that was hidden under some rags. Evelyn began laughing as O'Connell clapped.

"Lost huh?"

Jonathan shrugged.

"It seemed as though you had everything under control."

Evelyn rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips.

"How did you load three bags by yourself in that short amount of time."

"He's a thief, we knew how to move fast."

Beni cracked, right away Jonathan began laughing before pointing to the bags.

"The way I look at it, I get one, O'Connell gets the others, and you two love birds get one as well."

Beni and Evelyn looked at each other before blushing, O'Connell looked away. Evelyn then leaned up against Beni, her eyes serious.

"You won't take off with everything and leave me behind."

Beni slowly shook his head.

"You're my treasure, they can keep the rest for all I care."

Evelyn smiled as they kissed again,. Jonathan then shrugged.

"Well if you really mean it…"

"Jonathan…"

Everyone laughed before they climbed on their camels. O'Connell watched Evelyn help Beni on his before faintly smiling.

"I want you to be happy, is this really what you want?"

Evelyn looked over at Beni before smiling, turning back she nodded.

"Yes…it is."

O'Connell then kissed her hand and lifted her up on the camel with Beni.

"Then that's that."

The three of them began slowly riding into the desert with their treasure sparking. This had been the greatest adventure of them all. Sitting there, leaning against Beni, Evelyn smiled and kissed him.

She was happy…she really was.

Holding onto his hands, she thought about the future and what was yet to come.


	11. A lifetime of happniess

_**Two days later**_

Evelyn wore a giant sunhat as she stood beside Beni. The two of them were sitting under the shade of a few palm trees in the park. It was a beautiful warm day and the fountain a few feet away from them was sparking with crystal clear water. O'Connell was dressed in a white suit and was having his new car loaded up. Walking forward, he smiled and kissed Evelyn's hand.

"Goodbye Evelyn…"

Evelyn smiled back at him. Her brother had left just a few hours ago, saying something about painting London red. Now it was just them.

"Don't forget about me."

"I never will."

Leaning over, he softly kissed her cheek before standing back up and looking at Beni. Mumbling something, he walked away and got into his car. The two of them watched him drive off before they walked back under the shade. Sitting together, Evelyn ate sliced up oranges and apples. It was a beautiful morning and she never felt so comfortable before in her entire life. Part of her felt different now…more alive.

Beni was healing well, but still had trouble walking. The two of them sat beside each other eating before Beni gazed at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Marry me."

Evelyn almost choked.

"What?"

"Marry me Evelyn, be my wife."

Evelyn felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, she blinked and couldn't believe it.

"Your proposing?"

Beni grinned.

"I guess I am."

Evelyn felt dizzy, looking down she felt completely shocked. Beni leaned forward, touching her arm.

"I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, what could be more reasonable then to marry you?"

"We'd kill each other."

"Nonsense…"

"We're both stupidly stubborn, especially you. We'd only quarrel."

"I wouldn't!"

"You can't even propose without quarreling."

Beni sighed.

"It's because of who I am…"

"That isn't it, I know your different…you changed, that's the reason you fought for me, I know that Beni…"

"But you still think of me as a thief, as a lair."

"No! Look, we have more then enough money for the rest of our life's…if your worried about splitting it…"

"I don't care about the money, I care about you…I thought…"

"I love you Beni, but everything has happened to fast, I feel like I'm spinning."

"That's the feeling of being in love…"

Evelyn shook her head.

"We're not at all alike…"

"That's why we fit so good, you don't have to give up your adventures, we'll travel together…see the world, anything you want!"

Evelyn sighed, looking at him her heart began to hurt. He was the man she loved, she knew it. Still something inside her felt so wrong.

"But there's so many things…"

Beni then opened his hand, laying in his palm was a beautiful gold ring.

"I looked through the bag, there were tons of them…I thought this one best suited you."

Evelyn stared down at it, her eyes welling with tears.

"Oh Beni, It's beautiful…"

"Then marry me, I'll try everything to make you proud."

Sighing, Evelyn let out her hand, Beni slowly began slipping the ring on her finger.

"Evelyn, you have so many extraordinary gifts, how can you expect to lead an ordinary life?"

Evelyn smiled, the ring fit perfectly.

"Be my wife, live together with me?"

Evelyn leaned over kissing him.

A few days later, the two of them stood in the church together. Terrence sat there along with Jonathan and his newest date. Everything had been so rushed, but they didn't want it to be big or over the top. Just simple and them together. Evelyn wore a beautiful white wedding gown, as Beni was dressed in a leather vest. The two of them stood together smiling as the priest finished his final prayer. Evelyn looked up at all the sparking stained glass windows and remembered hearing that her parents got married in the same exact church. Looking at Beni, she knew her life was uncertain, but this was what she wanted.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Beni smiled nervously before leaning over and kissing her. Right away the three watching began clapping as they turned together smiling, holding hands. They were man and wife.

They had their entire life now to get to know each other.

Running out together as the others following behind threw rice, Beni helped her into the car as they waved to their guests. Putting his arm around her, Beni kissed her again. Smiling, he promised to always make her happy.

Looking out the window, she smiled.

Today was her wedding day.

She had finally found happiness. 


	12. A better man

Evelyn stood on the balcony holding her drink as the stars sparkled from above. It was a beautiful warm night and the entire city seemed stunning in the moonlight. Standing there as a soft wind blew back her hair, she sighed with relief and leaned against the railing. Moments later Beni joined her, smiling he kissed her before slipping his arms around her waist. Smiling, she laid her head on his chest.

Tonight was her wedding night.

"What now?"

"Anything you want…"

Evelyn smiled, looking off in the distance.

"I say we have a little more adventure, as long as it isn't dangerous…see the world."

"I could take you to see my sister, she has a family of her own."

Evelyn looked at Beni.

"I thought you didn't have any family?"

Beni shook his head.

"We haven't spoken in many years, I'm sure she'll great us with a welcome after she sees I'm a married man to a good woman."

Evelyn smiled.

"We're both different now."

"For the best my love…"

"So where shall we travel?"

"Anywhere you like."

"And then?"

"Anything you want."

"Well how about after we see the world, we settle down in London…I think I'm finally ready to leave the desert."

"Sounds perfect."

Smiling, the two kissed.

Leaning against her new husband, Evelyn looked out.

"So where shall we go?"

Slowly she felt Beni begin to undo the back of her dress. Feeling his hands run down her, she smiled. They had their entire life's to live. Moments later he carried her to the bed and began undressing the rest of her. Laying there, looking out at the balcony as the curtains blew in, she softly smiled. She had married a once thief. Now after killing the creatures of darkness, they had more money then what they could do with, and each other. Was this happiness? Evelyn really didn't know.

Beni laid on top of her, softly kissing her skin, their hands lacing together. Shutting her eyes and mutters in complete passion and pleasure, Evelyn thought that perhaps they could travel all of Europe. Deep down inside she knew they wouldn't find as great as an adventure as they found when they first met…but now this was their life together. Laughing as he kissed her, Evelyn felt completely happy.

A few days later they packed up and began traveling together, side by side.

With the wind in Evelyn's hair she laughed. Holding tightly onto her husband's hand she looked at all the beautiful sights.

"Thank you."

Evelyn looked up at him.

"For what?"

Kissing his hand he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Making me a better man."


	13. A son

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Evelyn sat up in the tall mill grass and gazed over at the sunrise. Golden sparkles softly danced across the surface of the lake they sat in front of. Dragonflies buzzing around her, she smiled and watched the new light slowly settle in. Sitting beside her was Beni. They had been married now for nearly three months. The two of them had gone everywhere so far. Just a week ago they returned from Australia. That time had gone by in a blur. All the amazing sites they had seen and people they had met. Evelyn felt as though every dream of hers was coming true. Now they were back in England. Thinking back at the three months, Evelyn smiled.

Slipping his hand into hers, he brought it up and kissed it.

He really had changed. He was now a good man who loved her. Often late at night, Evelyn would lay awake watching him sleep. Thinking to herself over and over again that this was really her life.

It seemed like a dream.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

Evelyn smiled before her hands slid over her flat stomach, right away Beni stared at her as she laughed.

"Seems as though we'll be settling down faster then you think."

It took Beni a second before his eyes filled with amazement. Laughing he took her into his arms and began to kiss her.

"That's wonderful Evelyn…"

Laughing, she held onto him.

_Six months later_

In their lovely townhouse in London, light rain fell outside as overcast skies began to take over. Inside the fireplace was going and Beni paced back and forth waiting nervously. Finally the doctor came out, a smile spread across his face.

Moments later, Beni slowly walked into their bedroom where Evelyn laid, her hair flowing down to her shoulders, and her beautiful face snow white. In her arms, wrapped in blankets was their baby.

Beni slowly kneeled down, tears of joy slowly appearing in his eyes. He never thought he would be a man who would deserve such a wonderful life.

Evelyn smiled showing him the baby.

"Beni, I would like you to meet your son Alex."

Beni laughed before taking old of one of the baby's tiny little hands.

"A son…I have a son."


End file.
